Football
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Home coming night? Can the Home team pull it off? Team Twep sure hopes so.


** Football  
By: LeaMarie Rocket **

This story was typed out during the local football Home coming game. Much of what is said during this story was really said, and what happened in the story is for real. I skipped some parts of the game, 'cuz I couldn't type talk on the phone, and do other stuff that fast. *Sigh* I have to take speed working courses. 

Ash and Brock were sitting down to listen the local football game. "Come on! Move it!" Ash yelled at the radio. "I know you can run faster than that guy!"   
"Ash, how do you know he can run faster than that other guy?" Brock questioned.   
"I use to play with him at day care." Ash explained.   
"Oh." After a few more plays, the door to the hotel room burst open as Misty exploded in.   
"What's the score, and who has the ball?" She asked hurriedly.   
"Score, 14 zip, them, We have the ball. Forth down." Ash explained. The home team had to punt the ball. The receiving team caught the ball midair and got to the 50-yard line. After a few more plays, the home team (the one that Ash and crew were cheering for) tackled the other team at the 8 line. Thankfully they had to punt it and the home game received it.   
"Dang Birds!" Misty cried out.   
"Don't worry, it's still in the second quarter." Brock told her.   
"Yeah, but I don't like losing." Misty complained.   
"I don't either." Ash whined. 

During the game at almost any given time, you could hear screaming and yelling, complaining and jumping out of seats; coming from the hotel room. 12.9 seconds left in the first half, and the home team had the ball. They needed 10 yards to make the first down, and.... It was intercepted at the goal line. "Five yards! How could they be intercepted at the FIVE yard line!" Misty bellowed.   
"I dunno know." Brock said softly. Misty sent him a very dirty look. 

While the half time band was going on Ash got up and walked around, trying to burn off some nervous energy. "Ash, sit down. You're making me more nerves than I already am." Misty complained. During the half time, talking Ash and Misty told the announcer to shut up many times. "We could still come back. Just 'cause their players are about twice our size and stuff like that doesn't mean we can't win." Misty yelled at the radio.   
"Yeah, I mean the score is only 20 to 0. We've got great players with lots of heart, and great fans, and 'cause we're cool!" Ash cried out.   
"The only reason they're winning is 'cause the other team's players are huge." Misty hollered. Brock was so, shocked that Ash and Misty could even agree on liking football, let alone the same team, that he couldn't even say anything. 

"Yes!!! Touch down!! Finally!!" Screamed Misty as she jumped up.   
"Home team 7, and the Birdies 20." The announcer said calmly after Home team kicked the ball.   
"Yes!" Ash cried as the Home team got some how got the ball at the enemy 42-yard line.   
"You can really tell when they have the ball and when we have the ball." Brock commented, during a slow part of the game. "The announcer gets really excited when we have the ball, but when the other guys have the ball, he gets like yeah, yeah, what ever, kinda attitude towards them." Ash sighed. The other teamed seemed to be doing way to good.   
"I don't want us to lose. We're undefeated so far. We can't lose on a home coming game." He moaned, as he fell back onto the bed; nearly missed laying on Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't any happier about the score than his trainer. Little sparks of electricity were coming out of his cheeks. 

"Whoa!!! We got it!!!!!" Ash yelled out, after an interception.   
"Flag!" The announcer said. Holding the home team. Next play was incomplete. Next play got about 5 yards.   
"Well we got a few yards." Ash commented.   
"Yeah." Brock agreed.   
"Baklava?" Misty asked. "That sounds disgusting." She said wrinkling her nose.   
"Ah...Ok. Why did you think of that?" Brock asked.   
"That last commercial was advertisement for it at the local pizza place." She said shrugging her shoulders.   
"It seems like we have the ball for about 15 seconds." Just then, the Home Team intercepted the ball. Only on the next play they the receiver ran, slip, and fell.   
"At least he kept the ball." Brock commented.   
"Well as of now, we need 2 touch downs and a 2 point conversion to win" Misty stated after a few minutes.   
"Great, that's going to be like trying to move a mountain." Brock commented.   
"I've seen these guys. They ARE the size of mountains!" Ash stated.   
"No!!" Misty cried out suddenly.   
"We couldn't have lot home coming." Ash whispered.   
"How could we have lost 13 to 28!?" Misty yelled. Ash and Misty were both throwing their own types of fits. Brock sat there looking from back and forth to see their reactions. Misty sighed got up and went back to her room. Leaving Ash and Brock to think about the horrible game. 

A.N.#1: Unfortunately My home team didn't win. We were undefeated!!!! How could we have lost?!?! *starts weeping.*   
A.N.#2: I lost this story and just recently found it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. And I don't own most of the football game. The credit for that game goes to Coach, and the MHS Varsity football team. 


End file.
